Chronicles of the Special Ops: The Huntress and The Paladin
by rockergrrl113
Summary: Have you ever thought about giving your multiplayer characters a back story? Well, this is exactly what this is. This is my depiction of my multiplayer characters. This is the first in the series The Huntress and the Paladin. It is romance and action and will focus around my Infiltrator Asari Huntress and Sentinel N7 Paladin. I will make the appearance creative.
1. Chapter 1

**BioWare and EA are the sole owners of Mass Effect.**

**This is my first Mass Effect fan fiction. It focuses around my depiction of the multiplayer characters from Mass Effect 3. **

**Please review. Enjoy :)**

Ch. 1

The Huntress

I stood at the back of the crowd of specialists and mercenaries examining the top of each person's head. Turians, Krogans, Quarians, Salarians, Humans, and other Asari filled the room in front of her. Some dressed casually, some in armor. All had some kind of weapon close by. They all seemed unsure of why they were here, some leaning into each other her whispering and chatting to one another. I was unsure as well, but I preferred to stay back away from the others.

It was about a month ago that I got the E-mail saying that I was invited to join an exclusive group of soldiers. The strange thing to me was that it was signed by an Alliance officer. The Alliance? What did they want with me, I was an Asari?

I looked over at a young Human officer walk silently into the room. His age was striking to me. I had examined the Humans enough to realize their culture, and this Human's age was miniscule compared to the other humans in the room, maybe early 20's. I knew that it took many years to gain rank and respect in the Alliance, and it surprised me that a human this age was in a group full of prestige. His hair was a big thick mound of dark brown curls, also strange to me considering most of the human males in the Alliance cut their hair short. His eyes were emerald green, and his face was interesting.

The young human quietly made his way towards me, the back of the crowd. I shifted my eyes away from him with hope that he wouldn't speak to me, but I was unfortunate.

"There's a lot of people here," he said in a regionalist Human accent.

"Less than I would expect," I disagreed. I felt the human look at me.

"I'm Fallon," he said with a smile in his voice. "Well I'm Michael Fallon."

Against my better judgment I looked at the young human. His eyes met mine, and I bit my lip for a short second.

"Navia Neloa," I said quietly.

"I'm a Paladin," he said still smiling.

"The…N7 shield guy right?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes."

"Huntress."

"That's so cool. Biotics are so cool."

'Can you shut up?' I thought. I considered Warping him, but I ultimately decided against it.

"So why are we here?" Fallon asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure." I examined the others. "It looks like there's one individual from each specialty though."

"Attention!" a male voice said towards the front of the room.

The Human and I looked up at the dark skinned Human male standing at the front behind a podium. The Alliance symbol was branded on the torso of his shirt.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I am Director Richard Ablien, N7 coordinator. I bet you're all wondering why you're here."

"Kinda!" yelled out a Krogan.

So the Director Ablien began to go on and on about our kind needing to band together in this time of need, that we needed to work to help defeat the reaper menace. We were the best, and we were needed for the special tactic missions.

"So we basically get to shoot stuff?!" screamed the same Krogan.

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!" screamed a couple of the people in the group.

"This is an honor people," said Director Ablien. "The Alliance is funding this, and several of the other governments are chipping in. Nothing is too much money. Anything you find necessary to use in battle will be purchased. You don't have to join, but you are the best of the best, and we need you. We ALL need you."

I looked at Fallon for a moment before shrugging.

"Who's with us?" Ablien asked loudly.

Almost the entire crowd cheered in agreement as they pumped their fists into the air. I wasn't sure why I was here, but I knew I wanted to be back in the battle field and this was her chance. I raised her hand in agreement.

"I will give out the orders, but I am not the ultimate leader," Director Ablien said. "Because this is a multi-racial operation I am taking tips, requests, and information from all governments and all militaries. We will act multi-racial and will respond to attacks in all grounds. In the end we are going to be routed to the final assault where ever that will be decided. Thank you all for your dedication and service. A few servicemen will show you all to the ship and help you settle into your rooms."

Ablien disappeared off stage and into a room. A few men and women in Alliance outfits poured in and assigned themselves to a few groups. A thin woman found me and asked my name when I told her she waved for me to follow her. She led me into this large yet aerodynamic-looking Alliance ship and too a small room.

The room didn't have much. There was a small window against the back wall, and two beds on each side. A desk was placed in between the beds under the window. There was a small door on the left side of the room, probably the closet, and a mirror parallel to it on the right side. It was bland, nothing like Asari ships. I had never been on an Alliance ship. It was interesting, but too boring.

"Thanks," I mumbled to the small woman, but she was already gone.

I sighed and took a few steps from the doorway. The door slid shut with a *spts* noise. I sat my single bag on the bed on the right side of the room, and leaned my Krysae sniper rifle against the wall. I hated the damn Turian sniper rifle, but it was the only thing that damned assassin had had on him when I put a bullet into his thick skull; that was a story for a later time though.

I unzipped my small bag and pulled out my only other outfit. It was my old Commando outfit that I had modified to fit differently when I was working at a bounty hunter, again a story for another moment. If I was going to be working for as a legit soldier again I was going to have to take the Alliance up on the "you can buy anything" deal, and buy me a new uniform, but I would never give up my original.

It was pitch black and sleek, cut so that it would expose the curves on my waist. The legs had small diamonds snipped from the material all the way down to the tall boot. The top of it near my chest had been cut in a revealing way to expose my cleavage. Of course I only used the outfit to distract my target before I ended their disgraceful lives…that was if direct contact called for it.

So, I know you're probably thinking I'm a terrible person, but the truth is I made sure I never took the life of an innocent.

I hung my mercenary uniform in the closet and placed the rifle in the weapons hold in the corner. Only an Alliance ship for a special ops team would have a weapons locker in a closet. After I discarded my bag onto the top shelf of the closet I sat on my new bed and yawned.

I hadn't had a room this nice in years. I was going to like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I was suddenly awoken to the noise of my room's door sliding open. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep, and even so it had only been for a couple of minutes. I sat up to see the same Alliance woman that had showed me the room leading in a Human woman.

The woman was young, maybe twenty-nine. Her hair was long, perfectly straight, and black as space. Her eyes were a dark brown, and skin was a creamy white. She wore a gray tank top that fit tight across her thin body and large chest. Her pants were leather and as black as her hair with the N7 symbol was branded on the top left. There was a Katana strapped to her back.

The girl squinted at me then smiled.

"Hi," she said in a funny Human accent.

"You two have fun," the Alliance woman said before leaving. The door slid shut.

"I'm Kalina Malinov," she said putting her back on her bed.

"Navia," I said too uncaring to say her last name.

"I've never been on a team with an Asari before," the Human said as she began to unpack her bags and put them in our closet.

"I can say the same for humans."

Kalina looked into the full length mirror and fluffed her black hair with her thin hands.

"This is going to be fun," she said smiling at her heavily made up face.

I couldn't recall ever seeing an Alliance officer like that. I wondered if we would get along.

"So do you know where we're going?" I asked her. She turned her beautiful eyes to me and smiled.

"I heard they're taking us all to do some field testing. Like we don't already know what we're doing." A small laugh turned into a snort, and she flopped on the bed. "Maria, the girl who showed us to the room told me that we're going to be tested by specification. You know like all of us Infiltrators are going to be in one little group."

"How many Infiltrators are there?"

"Um…I'm not sure. You're the Huntress right?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. There's not many Infiltrator specifications with Biotics."

"There's none," I corrected, "beside us."

"Ah."

I didn't really care to ask about her because I already concluded all I cared to know about her. I didn't want to be this girl's friend. I didn't want to be anyone's friend. I was here for me, no one else, just me.

I sat and looked out the small window and watched as everyone seemed to ready for takeoff. I was tired, but I decided I was going to shower first.

"Want me to help you find it?" Kalina asked when I told her I was going to try to find the ladies wash rooms.

"No I can handle it," I said quietly as I went to the closet. I took a small bottle from it and quietly took a pill before returning the bottle to my bag.

"What's that?" Kalina asked.

"Nothing," I said clutching the pill in my hand, "Just something I have to take for anxiety."

"Asari can have anxiety?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I escaped from the bedroom and rushed down the hall. I popped the pill into my mouth and swallowed it before anyone who would pass by couldn't ask me what it was.

I passed through the halls glancing around at every door until I found the doors with the strange plates Human's used to designate the bathrooms between men and women. I went to the one wearing the dress and went inside. The room was large with 4 open showers and another door in the left hand corner. I turned one on, stripped of my clothes, and stepped under the warm water. I felt it wash my blue skin clean. I opened my mouth and allowed it to run down my throat. I could feel the pill taking effect. I hoped that it waited till I got back to my bedroom to completely take me over.

After shutting of the water I stumbled trying to dress. It was hard when my mind was being clouded. Finally I got my shirt on and my pants pulled up and hooked. I grabbed my boots and underwear before shuffling back towards my room. I had trouble getting the door open, but when I finally did I dropped everything beside my bed and flopped. I looked at Kalina who was lying on her bed doing something. She looked at me and squinted. My mind was too clouded to understand what was going on.

"Navia…" Kalina uttered. "Are you..." I passed out.


End file.
